Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+y = 2$ $20x+4y = 8$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+y = 2$ $y = -5x+2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x+4y = 8$ $4y = -20x+8$ $y = -5x + 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.